Aiden of all
by DilHowlter.Phan
Summary: What if Ash Ketchum wasn't completely alone on his journey? And no I don't mean his companions, I mean someone else. In this story you will delve into history to the very beginning when Ash starts out his journey with someone dear to him. His sister.
1. Chapter 1

Aiden woke up at the time she normally did. Early in the morning. Sunrise. She got ready putting on what she normally wears. Shorts and a t-shirt. But today was different. You could tell only if you listened carefully and heard the hum of happiness coming off of Aiden. Aiden was powerful with a few tricks up her sleeve that helped her get along with Pokemon. Aiden waited by the clock until the right time to wake up Ash. Ash was her brother and she loved him dearly. There was no one in the world that Aiden held as dear as Ash, even conner the only friend she really had.

When the time came Aiden went and got Ash up telling him to hurry because they had to get to the Pokemon center. Ash would be getting his Pokemon this year and going on a journey so that he could achieve his dream of becoming a pokemon master. Aiden was only six and wasn't allowed to go on her adventure. But she was excited for her own.

Ash as always took forever to get ready and the result was that they were late. Ash and Aiden ran to the Pokemon center to see Gary leaving with his own parade. Aiden shuddered as he passed. Gary was her bully. He took every chance he could to pick on the girl and it worked in making Aiden feel small, which was what he wanted. Ash ran in leaving Aiden to take her time up the hill to the office. But she stopped halfway when something caught her eye.

It was an egg. A peculiar one to. It was blue and white and a perfectly round shape. Because Aiden cared for Pokemon, and because it was to cold for an egg to be out, she picked it up to take inside with her. But the feeling she got the second she picked up the egg was something strange. It felt as if a part of her had become whole, that something that had once been missing had been re-conected with her. Aiden carried the peculiar egg in cradling it against herself so that she could protect it.

Once inside she saw Ash with a very un happy looking Pikachu. Pikachu's were rare Pokemon that could be very powerful. But only if you bonded with it correctly. Aiden made a mental note to remind Ash of that. She walked up to the professor carefully minding where she stepped but shuffling so that it took her as long as possible. Aiden wasn't good with people. Never had been and most likely never will be.

"I-i-i f-found this outside pro-professor." Aiden stuttered not making eye contact with the adult.

"Hmmmm. Very well I see." He said taking the egg out of Aiden's hand without another word but Aiden said another word.

"No wait. Give it back." She said before realizing what had happened. She had demanded it without thinking because a part of her became empty and in its place came a great sadness that couldn't be measured or labeled by anything other than a feeling of depression. She felt like she couldn't be happy without the egg in her grasp. But below that she felt a pain as the egg got further from her. One that increased with every step the professor had taken. But he turned and looked at her after she spoke.

"Why?" He asked looking down his nose at her. The professor was nice to mostly everyone but he believed that he didn't have time for children.

"Couldn't she start her adventure with me?" Ash cut in. He saw Aiden struggling with her words trying to grasp the right idea. Aiden was really smart but she didn't do well around people. Anne really. The only exceptions were him, Connor, and their mom. The professor looked at him in thought. He was clearly thinking about the idea. "She is way smarter than me and would help me on my journey to. But there would be no point for her to come with me and have no Pokemon. That egg could start her off." Ash continued. The professor sighed and placed the egg back in Aiden's hand. Aiden took a deep breath before adjusting the egg and situating it in her arms so that she held it correctly.

The two walked out the doors together to see their mother with a small parade of their own. Aiden walked right up to her mother and whispered in her ear. Their mom nodded and lead Aiden home leaving Ash to deal with the Pikachu and the parade.

Eventually they came back and Ash was there waiting. It hadn't been long and some of the parade was still there, and ash was still really struggling with his Pikachu. Aiden laughed a little at his had gone home to pack so that she could go on a journey to. She had packed everything she thought she would need. Cooking stuff, clothes, her drawing journal, and many medicines. Having no friends had benefited Aiden in some ways. She was good with medicine and knew a ton about Pokemon. Things the professor probably didn't even now.

The two set off making good time walking the path. But that was all thrown out the window when Ash saw a Pidgey and wanted to catch it for him. He tried to get Pikachu to battle for him but Pikachu was perfectly content nestled in Aiden's hair. She had gotten along just fine with the Pokemon.

"Fine. I will just catch it myself." Ash said before running at the Pidgey arms outstretched like he wanted to give it a hug. The Pidgey clearly didn't want the hug and flew off. To be shortly replaced with another bird. Ash started running after it. Aiden on the other hand slowly backed away.

"Ash. You might want to leave that one alone." She said. Ash looked back at her in confusion, he trusted his sister to death but why should he run from a Pokemon he could catch. Because he turned around he missed what Aiden was afraid off. "Because theres more of them." She said hardly above a whisper. Then she turned and bolted. Ash caught up with her soon enough and scooped Pikachu off of her head so that the creature would be safer. They ran and ran until they came to a cliff. Below was a river with fast moving rapids. Aiden looked around for a way down the cliff but there was nothing. Absolutely no way off unless they went down.

"I'm sorry." Ash said before he grabbed Aiden's hand and pulled her down the cliff side and to the water below.

Aiden hated the water. Ever since she was little and went swimming with ash. They used to play this game where they would try to catch each other in the water. Aiden had gone down under the water so that she could sneak up on ash. But four Vaporeon appeared and started to drag her down into the depths of the beach water. They went down and down all the while Aiden's lungs demanding breath. The presure increased and Aiden's innards pressed together so tightly she thought they would pop. Aiden and the Pokemon stopped at a sea cave. Which strangely was filled with air. Aiden spluttered and coughed as she watched the Vaporeons fill bags up with the jewels that surrounded them. She was handed four bags before one of them led her up to the top. That Vaporeon talked to her. Speaking instructions of what the stones and jewels and crystals did. Aiden never entered the water again out of fear that the Vaporeons would appear again.

But as the water enclosed over her head the only thought she had wasn't of her fear. It was of the egg stowed safely in her back know that she was underwater she didn't know how safely that could be. She wished she could keep the egg dry and was for certain that this experience would do something to the egg. She just knew it. She was to shocked to do anything so as the cold water stunned her the rushing rapids rushed her away from Ash. She thought to what she used to do when she tried to swim. It had been so long she hardly remembered what to do. She started to kick her legs in swishing moments and she put her head back so that she could see the sun faintly above her. She kicked and kicked until eventually she brought in her arms doing large flapping motions so that she could make it to the top. She reached the surface and gasped for air. She called out for help. Unfortunately for her she was answered.

A Vaporeon appeared at her side and grabbed her hand leading her to the side of the river. Aiden, who was to weak to fight back, allowed the thing to cary her. She reached the surface and the Vaporeon used haze to dry off Aiden.

"You must use your gift Water Child. Without it you won't be able to protect us all. Not just the water but all of Pokemon kind. We depend on you Water Child. You remember your instructions." The Vaporeon said before disappearing back into the water. Aiden could understand what pokemon say. It was a gift that came in handy but at the moment she wished she didn't understand because Aiden knew what the Vaporeon was talking about.

Aiden jumped up and ran in the opposite direction she had been swept away in. She ran toward ash to find him struggling. Still in the water. And being attacked by a Goldeen. Aiden grabbed a large branch and hit the Goldeen over the head with it. The Goldeen faltered before turning to see Aiden. The Pokemon looked scared. Every water Pokemon knew off the powerful Water Child. The Goldeen turned and swum quickly away. Aiden held the branch out to Ash and he grabbed onto it. Ash used all of her strength to pull him in.

"Get Pikachu to the hospital. It's in the city use your pokedex to get in. I'm gonna try to hold off the Fearow." Aiden ordered and Ash ran off holding a barely conscious pikachu with him. Aiden turned and saw a large mob of Fearow advancing and landing next to her. she gulped and began to speak.


	2. Chapter 2

As the Fearow approached Aiden held her ground. When they noticed the child standing in front of them they immediately landed, a silence setteling between all of the creatures.

"Why do you attack me and my brother?" Aiden demanded the Fearow looked downward.

"We did not know it was you who walked among the two people. We are sorry Wind Child." Aiden Flinched at the name. She knew about Water Child but not of Wind Child. Did that mean that the other elements of Pokemon had names for her to?

"You are forgiven." Aiden said looking down at the Pokemon in front of her.

"We must gift the Wind Child. Should we not?" One fearow crowed causing the others to caw in agreement. "Elder come forth." The same Fearow called. Aiden knew all about Elders. They changed depending on who was the oldest of the group. The elder held onto all the valuables and was always the first to be protected and the first to give orders.

An old looking Fearow came forward. He held out a pouch that seemed to be made out of feathers. "Inside you will find our gift. It is much simaler to the one water has given to you. You will find that they have the same instructions. Thank you Wind Child. We are forever in your service." The Fearow said. Aiden bowed and turned, heading towards the city. Towards ash.

Aiden eventually made it to the hospital and she can tell you herself that she doesn't like the city. To many people for her liking. The whole way the instructions played over and over in her head. Repeating and repeating becoming louder with each time. Aiden knew she had to do it know. She couldn't risk not being able to save Pokemon. They were her friends. She couldn't let them be extinguished. She had to protect them.

When Aiden reached the hospital she checked in her egg to make sure all was fine. Then she went to a quiet place. It just happened to be a storage closet. Once inside she pulled out the pouches from her back pack and opened them. She now had five. Four from water one from wind. She only opened one from each and took what she needed from each one.

_Crush one pearl from what ever bag you chose._

The Vaporeons voice rung inside her mind. She crushed the small orb in her fingers. It was brittler than she thought it would be. She broke it and inside was a drop of some sort of liquid.

_Drink the liquid inside. It might not taste good but the flavor doesn't last long._

Aiden forced herself to tip the pearl back ward and let the drop of the liquid inside roll down her throat.

_Then you must eat what remains. Do not put the whole pearl in your mouth or it won't work properly. Once you have all of them you will have great powers but getting them one at a time will make it go slow._

Aiden put the pearl in her mouth and chewed up the rest of it. The taste wasn't awful but it was hard to chew. Aiden repeated the process with the pearl from air before leaving the closet and going to find Ash getting yelled at by a girl with short ginger hair. She looked familiar. The girl was holding a charred bike up and Ash was repeating over and over that he would replace it. Aiden didn't want to be apart of it. The girl looked scary and she could hardly handle people when they were nice. She sat and only stood when the Audino came up holding her egg.

"It will hatch soon. You have taken good care of it Peculiar Child." Aiden instantly knew what the name was. It was what normal types called her. They couldn't call her normal child because she was insanely far from normal. "I do not have your gift. Another of my kind does."

"It is fine." Aiden said giving a small smile to the Pokemon before taking her egg and placing it in her backpack. She hoped it really did hatch soon she could hardly wait.

Ash came over and sat next to Aiden. She looked over at him as he slumped in his chair. "Pikachu will be fine." She re-assured. She gave a small smile to Ash in an attempt to comfort him but Ash didn't smile back he just contuniued to frown.

"Hows your egg?" He asked.

"Audino said it would hatch soon." Aiden replied.

"How do you understand everything they say. It's wired." Ash said looking at his sister. A small smile on his face.

"I don't know." Aiden looked ahead as she thought. Why did she have the powers. It was weird. Why was she chosen to have these powers. Why not Ash. Ash was much more deserving than her. And yet the Vaporean had dragged HER down into the water. Aiden didn't get it.

Aiden and Ash waited most of the night for Pikachu to become okay but it took longer than expected. The Audino apologized over and over until Aiden had told her to stop.

Aiden, Ash and Misty, who had decided she was coming because she wanted a new bike, were about to set out when they were stopped by a girl with weird purple hair and a man with spiky blue hair. They said a chant of sorts before claiming that they were there to steal all of the pokemon.

"Why are you here. The pokemon here are weak. They will do you know good." Aiden called to them. They didn't seem to care. The got a vacuum-ish thing and started sucking up all of the poke balls. Ash tried to stop them. Aiden drew the attention of their pokemon they looked scared when they saw her expression.

But before Aiden could do anything, her egg started to rock until it glowed fiercely and began to morph into a pokemon.

"Absol." Aiden breathed. The pokemon walked up to her and sat before her.

"I am yours and something inside me tells me that you are mine." Absol said. Aiden nodded. "Then let us fight." Aiden nodded again a bit more determinately.

"Absol use scratch on the coffing and then bite on the ekans." Aiden didn't understand how she knew Absols moves. She just did.

Eventually the two people with the weird chant retreated their pokemon defeated by Absol and Aiden. But Aiden Ash Misty and all the others had to run out of the center to because it collapsed.

"Woah thats your pokemon?" Ash asked.

"Yup. Meet Absol." Aiden said proudly as Absol sat beside her.


End file.
